Question: Tiffany was assigned pages 30 through 67 for homework last week. If Tiffany read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 30 through 67, we can subtract 29 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 38. We see that Tiffany read 38 pages. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 pages.